Apparatus for receiving practice driven golf balls are well known and usually consist of a net structure having an open side into which the ball is driven. It is of interest to the golfer to have some indication as to the accuracy and length of his practice drives. For this purpose, some of the prior art devices include a hinged target which is pivotally movable in response to the impact force applied thereon by a driven ball. The impact force is transmitted from the target to an indicating means which has a scale calibrated to indicate yardage driven corresponding to the pivotal movement of the target. Although generally satisfactory in operation, a swinging target is subject to movement by wind in either direction and to "hunting" a neutral or non-swinging position after being struck by a driven ball.